


Still Into You

by Daddy Bones (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Face Punching, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Cheating, Past Relationship(s), Smoker Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daddy%20Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since their relationship crashed around them, since Kirk and Spock had their hearts broken by the one man they trusted the most in the world.</p><p>Now, three years after they broke up, and in the middle of a war between Starfleet and the Klingon Empire, he's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim yawned as he followed Spock from their bedroom into the living room. They hadn’t had much sleep in the past few nights, busy with the work that another Klingon terrorist attack on London had caused them. Spock’s alarm had gone off at 5.40am, and here they were; their bare feet padding across the cold floors.  
  
Closing his eyes, Jim used his left hand to rub at his eye before he bumped into Spock’s back, making him poke his eye. He frowned up at the Vulcan, pushing him lightly before he walked around the Vulcan, only to freeze.  
  
On the couch, covered by a long, dark brown coat laid Doctor Leonard McCoy, fast asleep and snoring softly.  
  
Jim shook where he stood, and Spock’s hand clasped to his shoulder, both of them shocked by the appearance of the man.  
  
Slowly, Spock’s head turned towards the door of their apartment. A spare set of keys that he recognised from their past hung in the door, a pair of shoes neither of their styles, and a long coat on the hook.  
  
It took Spock a moment to realise that Jim was no longer by his side; instead, he was sat at the breakfast bar, staring at the foot hanging over the arm of the couch. Spock could have sworn the Captain was about to have a panic attack and walked over to the human, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
“There has to be a reason for this, Jim.”  
  
The pale-faced man didn’t answer. Instead, a groan came from the couch and the foot shifted, followed by the sound of a yawn. Rustling followed, and then the man sat up, running a hand through his sleep-ruined hair.  
  
Both Jim and Spock stayed silent.  
  
“Time ‘sit?” The man leaned forward to check his PDAA on the coffee table, sighing. “They’ll be getting up soon. Better get out of here.”  
  
“I think what might be better is that you provide us with an explanation as to why you were asleep on our couch, Doctor McCoy.”  
  
The man on the couch froze, before slowly turning around to face both men, in the kitchen, staring at him.  
  
“Spock... Jim... Hey.” He managed a weak smile, taking a deep breath. “I, uh... I just got back from America and needed somewhere to crash and didn’t... didn’t have anywhere else to go.”  
  
“You should have slept on the streets. That’s where animals sleep, isn’t it?”  
  
Leonard jumped at the ferocity in Jim’s voice and Spock stared at him wide-eyed as he finally stood up, moving behind him to make a coffee.  
  
“Jim, please; even if we are angry with Doctor McCoy, there is no need for such animosity.”  
  
“He cheated on us, Spock. Humans react like this. It’s weird that you’re not angry at him.”  
  
“He is angry.”  
  
Everyone fell silent as they looked back at Bones, stood now, hugging himself a little. “Look in his eyes. There’s the animosity in his eyes when he was dealing with Khan. He wants to punch my lights out.”  
  
Silence fell amongst them again, and Kirk slammed a mug down with so much anger that both Leonard and Spock jumped when it shattered, cutting Jim’s hand a little.  
  
“How fucking _dare_ you come back here. How did you even get in here?” Kirk stormed towards him, his fist connecting with Leonard’s face, and the sickening crunch as it connected with his nose made a sick feeling of pleasure course around Kirk’s body.  
  
Leonard stumbled backwards, breathing heavily as he stared at Jim. He did nothing to try and stop the blood dripping from his nose – only cupping his hand level with his chest to stop the drops falling on the floor. “When you two kicked me out, you never took my keys back. I was halfway to America before I realised they were in my pocket.”  
  
Spock finally moved from the kitchen, his hands closing around Jim’s hips to stop the man trying to attack Leonard again, and blinked a little. “Why did you do it?”  
  
“We don’t need to know.”  
  
Leonard’s mouth snapped shut, having dropped open to answer the Vulcan. “Let me... Please let me explain.”  
  
“Get the fuck out.”  
  
No one moved. Jim clenched his fists. “I said, get the fuck out. It’s been three years and I still can’t stand looking at your face.”  
  
Kirk turned in Spock’s arms, burying his face in the Vulcan’s shoulder. Spock’s arms wrapped tightly around him, sensing that Jim needed his support, but he couldn’t stop himself from watching Leonard.  
  
He watched their ex-lover gather his things, pausing a moment to pull a tissue out of his coat pocket to hold against his nose. He struggled into his coat, grabbed the bag half hidden under the coffee table. Moving towards the door, he grabbed the spare coat hanging on the hook, awkwardly shoved his feet into his shoes.  
  
He stopped as he pulled his keys from the door, carefully pulling the apartment key off. He gently chucked it onto the side, eyes widening in shock at the sound of the loud clatter of the metal on the side before turning around.  
  
“I’m sorry... I just thought... We might be able to talk.”  
  
“Don’t talk. Just leave.”  
  
Leonard heaved a sigh and left, closing the door behind him, and the apartment dissolved into silence.

-xox-

Jim stared at the table as he sat at it, Spock clearing the shards of ceramic of the mug off the side and floor. Neither had them had spoken since the door had shut, and their ghost from the past had left.  
  
Spock didn’t trust Jim to make his own drink, checking the time before he rushed to the bedroom. Returning in mere minutes, he set Jim’s uniform on the table before he returned to the side, straightening his jacket whilst he made up Jim’s drink in a thermos.  
  
“We will be late to the meeting if we do not leave in three minutes.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not going.”  
  
“Jim, you must.”  
  
“How am I meant to... meant to now?”  
  
Tears were welling in his eyes and Spock bit his lip, hearing from the tone of the man’s voice that he was prone to a break down.  
  
“We need to leave.” Spock walked over, stopping behind him to hold his shoulders, massaging gently.  
  
“No death grips.”  
  
Spock smiled warmly, leaning down to press a kiss to Jim’s cheek. “I had no intention. Now, get dressed, and when we get back, I am sure we could find those oils you like so much.”  
  
“Oh, Commander, are you offering me a full body oil massage?”  
  
“That is exactly what I am offering.”  
  
Jim tilted his head back, smiling softly as he pursed his lips for a kiss. It was a gentle peck and then he stood, grabbing his uniform to rush into it before finally, finally they left the apartment.  
  
Spock handed Jim the thermos he had grabbed moments before they left, and Jim’s spare hand interlaced fingers with Spock’s.  
  
Spock smiled as they walked, noting that Jim seemed to have perked up as they rushed down to the street, but he couldn’t help the sick, curling feeling in his stomach.  
  
He still needed to know. Three years of not understanding was too long.  
  
Sighing silently, he turned his thoughts to the meeting coming up in the very near future.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men walked out of Starfleet headquarters, walking down the steps, their hands banging together gently. The sun shone down on them and Jim stopped, his head tilting up to soak in it for a moment before sighing.  
  
“They’re sending us to war. In London. On Earth, Spock.”  
  
“I am fully aware. I was also in the meeting.”  
  
“Spock... That means the Klingons are coming _here_.”  
  
“Again, Jim, I am fully aware of the situation. I was sitting right next to you when you were briefed. I was also there when they told us Lieutenant Sulu was injured in the most recent bombings.”  
  
“Yeah... we should visit him.”  
  
“Visiting hours do not start for another hour.”  
  
“Then we have time to go do something I want to do.”  
  
“Would that be sex?”  
  
Jim barked a sound out that could almost be a laugh. “No; I want to look up more apartments, maybe a house. I want us to move in properly, instead of just bunking in my tiny little apartment.”  
  
Spock blinked at Jim for a moment, shocked before he nodded. “That sounds... rather pleasant.”  
  
“Plus that way if your Father or my Mother ever come to visit then... you know we have a spare room they can stay in.”  
  
Spock nodded and finally grabbed hold of Jim’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”  
  
Jim smiled at him and they walked down the street, weaving in and out the large amount of people.  
  
It was unusually silent, considering how many people there were, but then again – only two days ago there had been a terror attack. The Klingons had let lose bombs, torpedoes and phaser blasts onto downtown resident London. Jim had rushed to help on the streets, despite Spock’s almost pleas not to leave the apartment, and never – _never_ – had he seen so much blood and death.   
  
It still shook him to the core when he thought back on it, and he found himself wondering in the back of his mind if he would ever get over it.  
  
Shaking his head, he ignored the sound of sirens, the hospital full; and hurried on down the road and past the opening that would take him to the emergency ward, clinging to Spock’s hand.  
  
“Jim.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Spock stopped in his tracks and Jim turned to stand in front of him, wrapping his spare hand around the back of Spock’s neck. “Can I do something for you?”  
  
“I think you should go on and look without me. I do not know much about human comforts, so asking my opinion on a new residence would prove to be fruitless. I have some things I need to go about, and I feel like this would be a good time for me to get them done, before the war comes to London.”  
  
Jim smiled, pressing his lips to Spock’s. He was still amazed at how his heart fluttered, only to be pulled away from Spock by the terror churning in his stomach. The overwhelming sadness curling and twisting on itself. The feelings that had taken him half a year to get to disappear after Bones had-  
  
Jim turned away from Spock, snarling. He kicked at the ground and had to contain himself, had to stop himself screaming out in public.  
  
“Jim...”  
  
He looked back at Spock, eyes watery, sniffing a little. “You wouldn’t? You’re not... You’re not going to do what he did?”  
  
“Cheating on you would be highly illogical, James.” He stepped forward, gently cupping the man’s cheek. “You make me happy; you make me feel things – pleasant things – that I’ve never felt before. I enjoy waking up alongside you and I enjoy copulation with you. To throw that all away on a person that does not make me feel such thing would purely be illogical, and not something I would waste my time with.”  
  
Jim laughed sadly and moved back for another hug. “Is that your way of saying you love me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Jim blinked and leant back against the arms wrapped around his lower back. “What?”  
  
“It is not my way of telling you I love you.”  
  
Before Jim could say anything, Spock’s lips were pressing hard against his, and he lost all train of thought.  
  
“I love you, Jim.”  
  
“I love you too, you pointy-eared bastard.”  
  
They both laughed softly and then Jim winked and turned, disappearing off down the street. Spock watched him disappear from view and then turned, heading directly to the hospital.

-xox-

Leonard was sat outside, gingerly inhaling on a cigarette. His lip hurt to move in certain ways, and his nose kept shifting – he really had to go get it set, but everyone was much too busy, meaning that he’d probably have to do it himself when he next went to the bathroom.  
  
He could feel the bruises starting to form under his skin, knowing that his nose and the underside of his left eye would be turning purplish blue, which mean questions from nosy patients and co-workers.  
  
Sighing heavily, he took another drag on his cigarette, ashing it. The ash twisted on the light breeze, moving as though it was being pulled around by invisible hands, landing on someone’s shoe. “I did not know you had started smoking, Doctor McCoy.”  
  
Looking up, Leonard jumped to his feet, backing away. “Spock? Where’s your attack dog?”  
  
“I assume you mean Jim. I know you are angry with him but name-calling is not required. That tells me that you are immediately on the defensive.”  
  
“The last time I saw him, he broke my nose and bruised my face up.”  
  
“I can see. Have you had your nose set yet, Doctor McCoy?”  
  
“I haven’t had a chance to. We’ve been busy.”  
  
Spock nodded a little and took a breath. “I want to know why.”  
  
“Why what?”  
  
Leonard stared at the cigarette in his hand, burning slowly before he ashed it, taking another inhalation. “Oh, wait. Yeah. That.”  
  
“Why did it happen?”  
  
“Can we talk about this another time?”  
  
“I would rather it as soon as possible. Jim is not here and does not know I am talking with you.”  
  
“Better be careful.” It was a snarl on his breath and Leonard sighed. “Give me five minutes. I’m due a break anyway.”  
  
Spock nodded and watched the man finish his cigarette in two long inhales, before stubbing his cigarette out on the floor, picking it up and dropping it in the bin before he disappeared back inside.  
  
The Vulcan watched the man disappear from view, turning into a room before he turned around to watch the clouds travel across the sky. Inside him, he considered what might be happening far away, deep in space. He imagined the Klingons building their army, making it larger, bigger, recruiting any allies they had and making the journey to Earth.  
  
“Come on, I need to eat.”  
  
Spock jumped at the sound of Leonard’s voice, turning to the side to see him standing there. His long white coat had been replaced with a leather jacket. Dark brown in colour, cracks stood against the material in pale brown.  
  
The man started walking and Spock followed quickly.

-xox-

Spock watched the smoke curling from the cigarette in Leonard’s fingers before he stared down into the thick black coffee he had ordered from the small cafe.   
  
“And yeah, now I’m situated in London again because I got the transfer request.”  
  
Spock nodded a little and took a sip of the liquid that tasted vile.  
  
“That does not answer my previous question.”  
  
Leonard sighed a little, rubbing the bridge of his nose and pulling a face. “Have we really got to dreg up the past, Spock?”  
  
“You hurt me.”  
  
The doctor froze, looking up with wide eyes.  
  
“You hurt me, Leonard. Both Jim and I trusted you and you threw it back in our faces. It feels... lonely without you. Even after three years, the bed still does not feel full with Jim and I. I find it... unpleasant to wake up and find that you are not there, nor are you there making a coffee because you woke up early to start filing paperwork. Missions are unenjoyable with Nurse Marcus as our chief medical officer... not that I am not grateful for her but...”  
  
“You find it unpleasant because she’s not me?”  
  
“Precisely.” Spock sighed and set his cup back down. “You never explained. Granted, Jim never gave you a chance but... but you owe me an explanation.”  
  
Leonard licked his lips before sighing, stubbing the last of his cigarette out.  
  
“It was a mistake.”  
  
“I am aware of that.”  
  
Leonard shot him a look before his gaze returned to his hand.  
  
“Jocelyn and Joanna were on vacation in London and she contacted me, asked me if I wanted to see my daughter. Of course, I said yes. Damn it, it had been about seven years since I’d last seen her. I went and stayed with them and after I put Joanna to bed, Jocelyn and I shared a bottle of whiskey. We drank too much and we were drunk. We kissed.” Leonard licked his lips.  
  
“Kissing was all we did. She wanted to go further, but I stopped it. Said I had to come back to you two. I got back, in the morning, I told you and Kirk threw me out. I went back to Jocelyn’s for somewhere to stay. She offered me a job in America. Said she knew a private clinic in New York that was looking for a doctor. I resigned from Starfleet and took it.”  
  
“What did you do in America?”  
  
“I moved in close to Jocelyn and Joanna. I was a Father to her and after a few months... Joanna really needed me around more. She missed me, and I missed her. Jocelyn and I... we decided to try again. It worked... for a while.” Leonard sighed against and hung his head. “She eventually started seeing other men. I wasn’t what she wanted. I put in a transfer request and now I’m back here.”  
  
“You left your daughter?”  
  
“Not willingly.”  
  
“How did she take it?”  
  
“She didn’t... I... I put her to bed one night. She’s ten now, but she still loves bedtime stories, so I sat with her, and we read through nearly her whole collection. I tucked her up in bed, wished her a goodnight and then left during the night. I left a note for Jocelyn. That was it.”  
  
“And you believed coming back to us was a good idea?”  
  
“Look, I knew it wasn’t but I didn’t have time to sort out accommodation before I came. I got here during the early hours of the morning, everyone I knew either hated me or was asleep and... and I was near the apartment and had my keys and... just thought I’d crash on the couch and be gone before you both woke up.”  
  
“We had a meeting at Starfleet.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard about it. The hospitals were all informed. War with the Klingons.” Leonard sipped his coffee and then put the nearly empty cup down. “Spock, do you believe some things are meant to happen?”  
  
“Very few things, yes. This is not one of them.”  
  
Leonard nodded and looked back at Spock. “So there you go. That’s what happened. That’s why.”  
  
Spock sniffed a little and took a breath. “I understand.”  
  
Leonard nodded again and sighed, checking the time before standing up. “I have to get back. I’ll get my ass kicked if I’m late – I’m due in for a surgery in about twenty minutes.”  
  
“Leo...”  
  
Both men froze at the familiar pet name and the doctor looked back over his shoulder.  
  
“I could attempt to talk Jim into allowing you to stay until you get accommodation planned, if you would like that.”  
  
Leonard licked his lips before nodding a little. “That would... that would be great. I mean, if he would allow it. He probably won’t but... thank you.”  
  
Spock nodded a little and smiled; he smiled a rare smile before standing himself. “Back to work with you. I need to go find Jim before he gets himself into trouble.”  
  
Leonard laughed, remembering all the times Jim had accidentally started a fight on shore leave before nodding. “Thank you, Spock... I didn’t... I didn’t think you would take everything so... calmly.”  
  
“Unlike Jim, I can curb my emotions.”  
  
“I’m sorry... I really am. I never meant for any of it to happen.”  
  
“I know you did not and I will be glad to explain the situation to Jim, if he were to listen.”  
  
“Thank you... it really means a lot.”  
  
“I shall come by tomorrow, allow you know Jim’s decision.”  
  
“Thank you, Spock, really. And hey,” Leonard pulled his bag onto his shoulder and folded his jacket over his arm. “I miss you too, kid.”  
  
Spock stared at him in shock, but before he could answer, the Doctor was already rushing down the street back to the hospital.


End file.
